


We Belong Together, Baby Baby

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [91]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Prompt: could you do a starker songfic, we belong together-maria carey





	We Belong Together, Baby Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Bold = lyrics that aren’t a part of the story  
> Bold and italics = lyrics that are thoughts/ dialogue.  
> Italics = thoughts.

To say that Tony freaked out would be THE understatement of the century.

Peter said that he loved Tony, and Tony started babbling.

“That’s- wow- we- I mean- we haven’t been together that long- that’s a lot- that’s cool- that’s- wow- uh- wow- um- you- you’re cool too- I mean- that’s-“

Peter had started to cry. “Do you not love me too?” He had asked.

Tony had laughed, scratching the back of his neck and breathing way too quickly. “I mean- no- we weren’t- we were supposed to be casual-“

Peter had sobbed, turning and leaving.

And Tony had kicked himself all night, tossing and turning in the bed.

A month went by without Tony doing anything. But he slowly realized how much he really, _really_ loves Peter Parker. How stupid he is.

~

“ ** _I didn’t mean it._** ” Tony mumbles, fidgeting. He looks around, having a hard time making eye contact.

“When you said we were just supposed to be casual? When you said I didn’t mean anything? Or when you said you don’t love me?” Peter cries. He’s been crying for so long.

“ ** _When I said I didn’t love you, so…_** ” Tony finally meets Peter’s eyes and it’s obvious that Tony is also crying. “I fucked up, Peter. I didn’t realize how much… how desperately I love you.”

Peter’s breath hitches, and his eyes widen.

“I should have held on tight; I never shoulda let you go.” Tony mumbles, looking at his hands again. He lets out a very shaky breath, sniffling. “ _ **I didn’t know nothing. I was stupid, I was foolish, I was lying to myself.”**_

Peter looks deep into Tony’s eyes. He looks away, clearing his throat. “ _ **I could not fathom that I would ever… Be without your love. Never imagined I’d be sitting here beside myself…”**_

Tony shakes his head. “I’m just… dumb. I didn’t know… ’ _ **Cause I didn’t know you, ‘cause I didn’t know me, but I thought I knew everything.”**_

Peter takes Tony’s hand softly. “I…”

Tony reaches into his bag, pulling out a paper. “I knew I would fuck this up, that I would say all the wrong things. So I… I write down… um… I write down a script?”

Peter frowns and pulls his hand back. “Tony…”

Tony clears his throat. “ _ **I never felt the feeling that I’m feeling now that I don’t hear your voice, or have your touch and kiss your lips. ‘Cause I don’t have a choice… Oh, what I wouldn’t give to have you lying by my side right here, cause baby… We belong together**_.”

Peter stays silent, listening closely.

Tony sniffles, continues to read. _**“When you left I lost a part of me. It’s still so hard to believe. Come back baby, please, 'Cause we belong together.”**_ Tony looks up.

Peter raises a brow. “What do you want me to say? Why should I stay?”

_**“Who else am I gon’ lean on when times get rough? Who’s gonna talk to me on the phone ‘till the sun comes up? Who’s gonna take your place. There ain’t nobody better.”** _

Peter blushes, looking to his hands. “That’s a lot of reasons for you to stay with me. What about me staying with you?”

**Oh, baby baby, we belong together.**

“ ** _I can’t sleep at night when you are on my mind_**.” Tony starts. **_“Bobby Womack’s on the radio, saying to me “If you think you’re lonely now”-“_**

“ _ **Wait a minute**_.” Peter whispers.

Tony laughs softly. “ _ **This is too deep.**_..”

**I gotta change the station, so I turn the dial trying to catch a break, and then I hear Babyface**

_**“I only think of you. And it’s breaking my heart; I’m trying to keep it together…But I’m falling apart. I’m feeling all out of my element. I’m throwing things, crying, trying to figure out…”** _

Peter stands. “ _ **Where the hell I went wrong..**_. falling in love with you? And you said you didn’t love me back…”

“ _ **The pain reflected in this song…It ain’t even half of what I’m feeling inside**_.” Tony promises.

“ _ **I need you**_.” Peter whispers. “ _ **Need you back in my life, baby.”**_

Tony smiles sadly. **_“When you left I lost a part of me. It’s still so hard to believe. Come back baby, please 'Cause we belong together.”_**

Peter smiles shyly. **_“Who else am I gon’ lean on when times get rough? Who’s gonna talk to me on the phone ‘till the sun comes up? Who’s gonna take your place? There ain’t nobody better.”_**

“ ** _Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby. When you left I lost a part of me, it’s still so hard to believe. Come back baby, please?”_** Tony says, kissing Peter’s hand.

“‘ _ **Cause we belong together**_ …” Peter says, smile on his face. “Okay. I’ll take you back.” He stands and hugs Tony. “Say it again.” He whispers.

Tony beams, kissing Peter. “ ** _Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough?Who’s gonna talk to me ‘Till the sun comes up?Who’s gonna take your place? There ain’t nobody better.”_**

Peter whimpers.

“I love you, baby. So much. More than anything. I’m sorry I couldn’t say it before.”

_**“Oh baby, baby…We belong together!”** _


End file.
